Love for you
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: Because fanfiction,


"What the fuck Axl? your fucking hair just poked me in the eye." Zero cried out suddenly rubbing his eye ready to pop a bro in the face. Axl just shrugged.

"Why am I not sorry?" Axl snickered. X nudged him. Zero kept rubbing his eye feeling all kinds of salty.

"Axl quit being a dick, remember you're a side bitch." X said in the sweetest voice you could imagine. Axl sighed.

"Side bitch? Excuse me?! I knocked sigma's ass out the window! What the fuck did you guys do?! Nothing, cause y'all ain't shit!" Axl said with a scratch in his tone. Zero made a pfffft.

"But you passed out less than 2 seconds after. Noob." Zero said without blinking directly in Axl felt some kind of way. X snickered. Axl couldn't really say anything after that. Zero had a point.

"Well, get off my nuts Zero!" Axl said and turned away indignantly.

"You guys we're on a mission! Save your sexual tension for later." X said with a smirk.

"I'd go maverick before my dick gets anywhere near Axl. He looks like he got STDs." Zero said with a squint. Axl took that to heart and made a small sniffle.

"Senpai will never notice me." Axl said with his face down.

"Damn right he won't that's my man." X said letting his inner hood rat come out. Zero sighed.

"WE ARE ON A MISSION GUYS. WHAT THE FUCK. STOP MAKING THIS FIC GAYER THAN IT HAS TO BE." Zero said at once breaking the 4th wall.

Everyone for one second paused and realized that, nothing they said or did here had any meaning this was a fanfiction and it didn't have to make sense, it just had to not have a shit ton of grammar errors and be slightly entertaining and shit.  
That's when you stop and realize that, what do we truly write fanfiction for? Our self satisfaction? For the people? No. We write these because we desire to see it played out. We must get that headcannon out of our heads. We've gotta share it, and if someone agrees and likes our vision , splendid. A review is nice, a favorite is good too, hell if they do all of it you feel cool for like 8 minutes. But at the end of the day what do we have? Some might say wasted time. Some might say time well spent.

Sometimes fanfiction writers don't just spend their time but, they ending up spending their minds. These stories are our very thoughts and how we personally feel about all of these characters. When you read these fics, you're in our heads. For a moment you see our favorite ships, maybe they'll become yours.

It's satisfying to a point but, what's left really? A oneshot, a five chapter fic and then what? A satisfied reader? And what of the characters? Skewered from our sick minds? Feminized so far that Out of character is an understatment? And who are we to say something is out of character. We didn't create these characters so we can never reallly feel the essense of the character. We can speculate and speculate but really how do we know we're just misunderstanding the intentions and morals of a character?

Fanfiction is the slow death of what a character truly is. Look at my fics, look at your fics. Would you show the creator of the series, Keiji Inafune your fics? Would you be ashamed of what you'd done to his characters? Would you?

All this ran though X, Zero and Axl's head as the second passed, the slowest second of their robotic lives. They knew they were being controlled by a being. Through words. They came to their senses. Abandoning their newly found slang and profanity that they've been given, and their newfound homosexuality.

Suddenly they'd snapped back to themselves, or what I wanted them to believe they were.

That what when they realised that this wasn't a mission, this was a blank space of endless possibilities and the more they thought the more everything started to make less sense.

Why were they on a mission, the author never specified that. What were they up against? Were they in their armor or not? slowly their minds began to break and the empty white came back. But as they thought, more words formed. More words on the endless white page. They were on the page. No visuals but their mind. They couldn't speak they couldn't fathom it because as they sat their they knew, the words on the paper captivated them like the hands of god on a page.

They were truly at the mercy of a frog.

Long story short, the frog got it's ass beat, but the frog is a real nigga and kept writing gay ass fanfictions. Because that's what a frog does.

Fuck all you haters, Fuck everyone's opinion, if they don't like your shit post more of that shit.

Spam that shit.

Never give up.

Lets waste our time together. Buiding up a fanbase, looking back no regrets.

Go until your hands fall off, til you can't ship anymore.

Sink with your ship.

And that's all you can do. Come back when you're in your thirties, or even if you're there already come back later in life. Read your fics again. But take no shame in you're previous self, instead remember, remember all the fun times you had writing and shipping, getting your ideas out there.

Regret nothing. Then and only then will you be at your best.

A love letter for all fanfiction writers from your frog.

~ Stupid Froggy.


End file.
